Hawkeye
Hawkeye, (born:???), Is a retired wrestler for Gods and Heretics Wrestling(GHW)that used to wrestle on the flapship RP show GHW Saturday Night Revelation He is also Co-Owner with his good friend Kingbear, Zantazm and TrickShot As a Co-Owner he works behind the scenes and handles the day to day operations of TV advertisement, Radio ads, and licensing of all merchandise and sponsors that are involved with Gods and Heretics Wrestling. Hawkeye was one half of the Heaven and Hell Champions with Fellow Angel member Lrey. Hawkeye has also been a cruiserweight champion on many occasions and was the longest reigning cruiserweight champion till he was dethroned by his friend Alex Stall In what was considered the greatest match between two crusierweights.Hawkeye showcased his skill in the ring with his high flying ability, he also has been known to get down and dirty and has been involved in many, many death matches. If there is a death match out there Hawkeye has probably heard of it or partaken in them and even created some of his own sick and twisted matches. Growing Up Hawkeye whose real name is Terry Jones was born in Detroit during the winter to the proud parents of Alexander and Alicia Jones. He had a good life growing up as his Father worked in the automotive industry, and his mother being a homemaker allowed for Terry to have a happy childhood and experience all that life had to offer. When Terry was about 6 years old his father took him to his first wrestling match at Joe Lewis Arena. The main event featured Dick the Bruiser vs Moondog Spot in a leather strap match. Hawkeye looked on from his fathers lap with awe and amazement as he watched his first professional wrestling match. Hawkeye looked around and took in how the fans were reacting and how both superstars were moving in the ring and the moves they were doing. The main event match would go on for sixty minutes and Dick the Bruiser was declared the winner, after that match Hawkeye had wrestling in his blood and he would beg to watch it every time they came to Joe Lewis Arena. Hawkeye kept telling his parents that when he grew up we wanted to be a professional wrestler just like the ones he saw when his dad would take him once a month to Joe Lewis Arena. Both of his parents shook there head and disagreed with him saying that he would be better served to worry about school and after High School goto college and get a degree so he could have a real job. Hawkeye never lost the passion or desire to become a wrestler and at the age of 18 after graduating High School he took his life savings and told his parents he was leaving. His parents begged him not to go and told him that he was making the wrong decision, Hawkeye hugged his mother goodbye and walked out, The last things he heard was the sobs of his mother crying as his dad comforted her and just looked on not knowing what to do. Career First Start Hawkeye would end up making his way to Mexico where he would run into a gentleman who saw the fire in his eyes and asked him if he wanted to wrestle in Mexico. Hawkeye jumped at the opportunity to actually step foot into the ring and said yes without hesitation. Hawkeye being about the same size as most of the men in the promotion fit right in and wound up training for a full year before he would make his first Debut in a professional wrestling ring under a mask and the name El Chicano in front of a sold out arena of 2500. The Mexican people who were shocked by the young wrestlers grace, skills, and charisma that he showed. At the end of his first match which he lost to a much more experienced and popular wrestler at the time the crowd gave him a standing ovation. Hawkeye stood in the center of that ring beaten but happy as he heard the applause coming from the crowd, the guy who he had wrestled hearing the ovation took Hawkeye's left hand and raised it up in air with his own which sent the crowd into even more of a frenzy. Hawkeye would continue to wrestle for BBB until the owner pulled him aside and offered him what would later be his ticket to fame and stardom. Hawkeye was asked if he wanted to goto Japan and train over there as Fedora had working agreements with many of the Japanese promotions, Hawkeye having never been anywhere except the United States and Mexico without hesitation jumped and said yes. Hawkeye would thank Fedora Hernadez for his break which Fedora would feel humbled and the two hugged and Fedora shed a tear before taking Hawkeye to the air port to watch him bored the plane and head to Japan. Hawkeye was nervous as the plane took off from the runway and headed into the skys toward what would be his first big adventure and the beginning of his career. Wild Wrestling Championship Hawkeye touched down in Japan and headed to WWC which was a medium size promotion that had strong talent and lots of fans but seemed to be lacking a true Ace. When Hawkeye walked into the Amagati Arena he was immediately greeted by the promoter Hedikio Mushamimia, Hawkeye was given a tour of the facility and met the talent that was there, who did not like the fact that an outsider was invading on there turf. That weekend Hawkeye was booked to wrestle Mashimo Tajira in a barbed wire death match. The match was supposed to see Hawkeye take a beating mount some offense taking more of a beating and then win with a roll up. The match was progressing like it should Hawkeye though wasn't used to the stiff style that he was working with and it started to take his toll. Hawkeye mounted his comeback only to have it stopped short as Mashimo blindsided him with an elbow to the side of the temple, the force knocked Hawkeye senseless and he was pinned by Mashimo who was booed after the match. Mashimo leaned down and Told Hawkeye he wasn't welcome here and that he should go home before he gets hurt more. Hawkeye was helped out of the ring by several of the other wrestlers and after that night a feud was started that would begin to cement Hawkeye's career as a great high flyer and brawler. Hawkeye become the Ace for WWC and while WWC was in business they were able to grow under Hawkeye's charisma even Mashimo was impressed with the skills and talent that Hawkeye showed. WWC would later end up going out of business and the owner was found hung from a tree as it was later discovered he had been skimming money from the company and was being investigated. With the closure of WWC a lot of the superstars left to go elsewhere and a lot never wrestled after that. Neo Japan Professional Wrestling Hawkeye was approached by a young Japanese guy by the name of Tanaka Misuria he told Hawkeye that he had watched him perform in WWC and was interested in having him join his promotion as he was on the look out for young talent. Hawkeye having had a taste of the Japanese style of wrestling and loving it said yes. Boy was Hawkeye in for a surprise when he got there. First he was sent to the Dragon Dojo(not to be confused with another famous Dojo)While there Hawkeye perfected and trained with Muzani Hirochima who taught Hawkeye how to take his high flying moves to the next level. It was also while here that he was involved with more death matches. Hawkeye wanting to impress the crowds and Tanaka went out every night and put on a show for the fans, winning and or losing it didn't matter the fans went home happy. While wrestling in NJPW Hawkeye suffered his first of many injuries while in a match against Tashito Kabuki Hawkeye slipped on the ropes while performing a moonsault Hawkeye would end up landing awkward on his neck, but would get up and go on to win. After that match Hawkeye collapsed and had to be rushed to the hospital where it was determined that he had a slight fracture in his neck. Hawkeye was on the shelf for 6 months while he recovered. Hawkeye came back with a vengeance when he was cleared and would go on to win the super J cup tournament 4 times, While also capturing the NJPW jr heavyweight belt, and NJPW World Heavyweight Championship. Hawkeye was on top of the world and was a big fan favorite to the Japanese people. Hawkeye would go on and win the jr heavyweight belt 3 more times before his fortunes were changed once again. All Star Wrestling Federation While wrestling with Neo Japan Professional Wrestling Hawkeye was approached by a Representative from ASWF who had been scouting for talent in Japan and Happened to watch several of Hawkeye's matches and was impressed with his talent and charisma. The man talked with Hawkeye and explained that All Star Wrestling Federation was scouting for more talent to add to its roster and he thought that Hawkeye would be a good fit. Hawkeye would take several days to think it over but he gave his final show in front of 15,000 screaming fans at the Tokyo Dome, after winning in a match against Takagorni Michiachai Hawkeye took the mic thanked the fans and told him he was leaving. The crowd stood on there feet and shouted Please Don't go! Please Don't go! Hawkeye got a tear in his eye as he left the ring and boarded the next flight out of Japan back to the states. When Hawkeye came back to the states he was in his late 20's he stopped by the house where he grew up in Detroit, but to his surprise it was no longer there. He found out that both of his parents were killed during a freak snow storm that came up from the south. Hawkeye shed many tears that night and the next few nights to come as he never got the chance to say goodbye or to show them what he had accomplished. Hawkeye signed his contract and made his way to the main offices of ASWF where he met with Kimberly Cliason and Danny Blade. He was put on the roster and in his first match he lost, not one to be deterred the next week on Nightmare Hawkeye went out and won his next match in stunning fashion, the crowd had never seen such moves pulled off in a match like the reverse 450 splash, or the fishermen suplex into a sitout powerbomb. Hawkeye would go on to win the ASWF Television title, ASWF lightweight title which he held till the promotion went under, the ASWF Tag Titles with Partner and Friend Kingbear Unfortunately success in ASWF wasn't to last that long as the company ran into Financial Problems and had to shut down. Hawkeye wouldn't let that deter him and he and Kingbear would put there money together and along with Hyperelf would start up the next part of his Career SCW. Solid Core Wrestling After ASWF had closed it's doors Hawkeye, Kingbear and Hyper Elf pooled there money together and bought up a small federation by the name of Solid Core Wrestling. After the buyout and the cleaning up of superstars who didn't have what it took to be in the federation, as well as bringing over a lot of superstars from the old ASWF. Solid Core Wrestling was reborn and went live on November 6, 2006 With its first Television show Decimation(Prior to that they were untelevised) Hawkeye's first Televised match on this inaugural day was against The Reject, it was a good Television match for two superstars who had a history the night would end for Hawkeye with him grabbing the win after hitting a Phoenix Splash through the table onto the Reject pinning him for the 1.2.3 After that win on the November 18th show Hawkeye had to take on another superstar by the name of Skull who was no new comer to the sport in a ladder match, this match showcased Hawkeye's skills against Skull as both wrestlers took it to the limit and beyond. Sadly this match didn't end in a win for Hawkeye as Skull almost decaptiated his head when he stuck it between the ladder and came off the ropes with a leg drop. Everyone looked on in awe and Skull had a smile on his face as Hawkeye was carted out of the match afterwards on a stretcher with a neck brace. Hawkeye wouldn't be back in the ring till December 2 when he would fight the Reject for the Solid Focus Championship. This match was a true test for Hawkeye because The Reject knew all about Hawkeye having been injured back on the second show against Skull in a ladder match. This match lived up to expectations and seen Hawkeye grab the win and the Solid Focus Championship. Hawkeye would go on all the way up till the promotion merged with Glory and Honor Wrestling as the Cruiserweight Champion beating all who were put up against him, it was during SCW that Hawkeye would have one of his greatest feuds to date against a young buck by the name of Alex Stall. Hawkeye also captured the SCW Intercontinental Title and held on to that title against all comers. Hawkeye was on a roll and SCW as a whole was on a roll when talks came of a merger between Glory and Honor Wrestling and Solid Core Wrestling. The owners got together and began to hash an agreement that everyone liked. So after From the Ashes which was the last SCW PPV the merger happened and the next part of Hawkeye's career would begin when Sold Core Wrestling and Glory and Honor Wrestling merged and became Gods and Heretics Wrestling. Gods and Heretics Wrestling After the merger between Solid Core Wrestling and Glory and Honor Wrestling Gods and Heretics was born and a new area began. Hawkeye was still the Solid Focus Champion having not been beat for the title while also holding onto the SCW Intercontinental title. When not in the ring competing and defending his titles he worked behind the scenes gathering sponsors and TV Deals. Hawkeye proved to not only be savy in the ring but also was a smart businessman and had Gods and Heretics Wrestlings on both Fox and NBC in Prime Time slots. Hawkeye would step into the ring and end up uniting both titles that he held. The Intercontinental title became the Colonel Title and the Solid Focus Championship became known as the Roaring Tempest Championship. Hawkeye would go on and hold both of these belts for several months before finely losing the Roaring Tempest Championship to the young up and coming Alex Stall. Hawkeye lost the Colonel Title 2 months after suffering his loss to Alex Stall. Hawkeye would not be deterred nor held back. Hawkeye went out night in and night out performing in front of the fans and putting on a show even as his body started to tell him to stop. Hawkeye would go on and wrestle several more matches winning the Tag Titles and the New Age Championship which he retired with at the From the Ashes Pay Per View in front of a sold out crowd. Hawkeye chose From the Ashes as the Pay Per View to retire at and it was a special Pay Per View because it was held in the land that he became famous in and that was Japan. Hawkeye went out at the Pay Per View and before the crowd put on the last and best show for the fans watching at home as well as thoes fans watching in the arena. His opponent was non other than his tag partner The Demonic Angel Lil Rey Rey. The match was epic and brutal in nature. Skin was shredded, burned, maimed, cut, bruised and everything else you could imagine. The match would end in the a tie as both Hawkeye and LRey would end up in the pool of Dynamite which exploded to the shock and awe of everyone who watched the match. Since then Hawkeye has been working behind the scenes continuing to work on deals that benefit Gods and Heretics Wrestling as a whole. Hawkeye continues to get big deal after big deal but he does get asked about stepping back in the ring again and putting on another show for the fans. Hawkeye keeps telling people he has no need to step back into the ring as he is done and wants to be around to see his kids grow up as well as work behind the scenes to help keep the money rolling in for Gods and Heretics Wrestling. During the middle of 2008 there was a major rift and split between members of GHW...The rift was enough that it caused a rift and split to form. Hawkeye stepped into the role after the dust settled and took over the Head GM position. Things were running Smoothly in Gods and Heretics till about September 2008 when Hawkeye's health began to fail him. He would have to step down and give the riegns to trusted people while he recovered. During the time he was out Gods and Heretics went through many changes as people took sides and left or were fired for breach of contract. It got to the point that even the staff who were taking over couldn't deal with it and they bolted as well. Trickshot stepped in to run it and during the time that Trickshot was running it, Gods and Heretics seemed to turn into a laughing stock of its former self. Hawkeye against Doctors orders came back early to reassume control of Gods and Heretics. This caused a big split in the friendship between Trickshot and Hawkeye that ended getting more strained when Trickshot got the board of Directors involved to take his side on matters that pertain to running Gods and Heretics. No one knows what the outcome will be but as it stands Hawkeye is battling against his friend Trickshot over who can best run Gods and Heretics as the GM The question remains will there friendship be salvageable or is it forever damaged by these events? Beginning of 2009 marked another turning point when the final showdown was to come down between Trickshot and Hawkeye with both men assembling the best wrestlers from the promotion and having them battle it out.The contest would go on for several more months before coming to an undecicive end. The fans were happy to see it over but in the end it cost GHW as Trickshot and Hawkeye parted never mending the rift that the whole thing had caused. Hawkeye would assume the mantel and have full control till April 2009 when he got called away to take care of personal stuff in his life. During this time GHW took a turn for the worse as people were put into place and those people wouldn't be accepted and others stepped in to take control. The History of Hawkeye and GHW as it stands at the moment is one of good or bad depending on who you ask. Since retiring Hawkeye has found time to do other stuff but still keeps tabs on GHW. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *Hayabusa(Fishermen suplex lift into a sitout powerbomb) *Hawkseye(Corkscrew Tombstone Piledriver) *Phoenix Splash(Reversed 450) Signature Moves *Corkscrew Plancha *Hawk Dive(slingshot Swanton into a springboard moonsault off the second rope into a pin) *H Thunder(Emerald Fusion) *Forsaken(Running Three-Quarter Face Lock into a Springboard Reverse DDT into a pin) *Corkscrew 630 Senton Signature Taunts *Four fingers up in the air before making wings and laying them over the heart. *Pumping fists into the air to charge the crowd. *Climbs the turnbuckle holding up hands before making the Letter P for Perfection Nicknames *Phoenix *Flying Assassin Entrance Music *The Abyss of your Eyes(Stratavarious)GHW *Black Winter Day (Amphoris)SCW The Coven *Fury of Darkness (Dragonforce)SCW *Rise Up (Disciple) ASWF, SCW *Jungle Bootie (Cool and the Gang)WWC,NJPW Managers *Amanda(GHW) *Jazmine Izzabella(WWC) Stables *The Coven *The Forsaken Angels *Perfection Allies and Enemies To many to list Championships and Accomplishments Wild Wrestling Championship *WWC World Heavyweight Championship 1x(Lost to Makiato Sasaki) Neo Japan Professional Wrestling *NJPW Junior Heavyweight Championship 3x (lost to Amazukas Hiroashima) *NJPW World Championship 1x(Lost to Fugiwara Mashimo) All Star Wrestling Federation *ASWF Cruiserweight Champion 1x(undefeated) *ASWF Television Championship 1x(undefeated) *ASWF Lightweight Championship 1x(had it stripped) *ASWF Tag Team Champions 1x (undefeated with Kingbear) Solid Core Wrestling *SCW Solid Focus Champion 1x(undefeated) *SCW Intercontinental Championship 1x(undefeated) Gods and Heretics Wrestling *GHW Roaring Tempest Championship 1x(Lost to Alex Stall) *GHW Colonel Championship 2x(Lost to Raju the Bomber and was promoted) *GHW Heaven and Hell Tag Championship 1x(With Lrey)(Lost to Hyperion and Wreckingball) *GHW New Age Championship 1x(Retired from the sport as the champion) Category:GHW Wrestlers Hawkeye Hawkeye